


I Wanna Dance With Somebody (with somebody who loves me)

by Odd_birds_and_booksellers



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_birds_and_booksellers/pseuds/Odd_birds_and_booksellers
Summary: The fic no one asked and honestly kinda wish I'd never written but here goes nothing.It's time for Jo and Alex to practice their fist dance.
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson Karev, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody (with somebody who loves me)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame doc-pickles for this entirely, she made a joke about Justin being on DWTS and then I was watching Strictly Come Dancing and my brain just sort of went blergh...you know?
> 
> ps. you have to imagine Bruno Tonioli
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Alex groaned as he trailed along behind Jo, who was following the direction from her phone, it was way too early to be up, especially on his first Saturday off in months. He’s pretty sure the woman before him, is not the one he agreed to marry because his Jo hated getting up past 10 on their day off just as much as he did. “Do you even know where we’re going?” He hissed, wincing as he lifted his sunglasses to get a good look at her. 

Jo was biting her lip, squinting closely at the screen as she tried to work out their location, one hand raking through her messy curls she hadn’t even bothered to brush after receiving an angry wake-up call from Kepner this morning. “I dunno...rehearsals or something.” 

“Rehearsals for what?” Alex frowned, as Jo grabbed hold his hand dragging him along behind her as she continued down the street. 

Jo shrugs, coming to a halt outside a huge hall that looked like it had seen better days. “Erm...I’m not sure to be honest...she just said she’d come over and kill us if we didn’t get here...” 

_**PAULO'S DANCE ACADEMY** _

“Oh no...no no no” Alex shook his head, he almost wanted to laugh, there was no way in hell he’d been dragged out of bed to prance around some stupid dance studio. Leaning forward her grabbed hold of Jo’s hand as she headed towards the front steps. “No...Jo come on there’s no way I’m going in there.” 

“Erm yes, you are...Kepner will kill us remember?” Jo rolls her eyes pulling him up the steps like a woman possessed. “Look it’ll take a like an hour, we sway around the floor for a bit and then we can go get breakfast from Ordini’s after.” She smiles laughing as Alex’s stomach grumbled at the sound of his favourite diner. “Besides I’ve seen you dancing it’s a more of a grumpy slow shuffle than a prance.” 

“I wanna make it clear I’m not happy about this before we go in.” Alex sighed letting her drag him through the door. 

“Noted.”

Entering Alex took in the walls covered with dance show posters as a man in a tight fitted glittery shirt appeared, looking Jo and himself up and down, sizing them both up as he made his way over to them. 

“You must be the Karevs”

“Yeah...soon to be anyway.” Jo stutters, heat going to her cheeks as she watched Alex smirking beside her. It was the first time anyone had referred to her and them as the Karevs. It made Jo’s heart flutter in her chest hearing it for the first time and obviously, Alex felt it too as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her in closer, pressing a light kiss to the side of her head. That stupid grin on his face making her regret ever making them leave their bed.

“Right well we have the day to perfect the Waltz, I see from your booking you are to be married next week no? Usually, my clients begin lessons six months before but I’ll see what I can do with two.” Paulo announces, clicking his fingers in Jo and Alex's direction as she spins dramatically one foot. 

Jo's eyes widen as she glanced back at Alex, he was right they should've turned around the minute they'd seen the word dance academy in lights. Suddenly Jo jumps as Paulo claps his hands twice as he guiding them towards a grand ballroom down the hall. 

Alex sighed pulling at the neckline of his shirt, feeling himself heating up as he looked around, this was so not him, he didn’t even think this was Jo. I mean surely Kepner knew that the last thing he’d ever want to do would be to stand around and dance in front of half the hospital. “What is it you exactly want us to do?” 

Paulo looked up, unamused by Alex’s question, shaking his head at him. “You’re going to be doing the Waltz my dear...or attempting to at least..” he muttered. 

“Right that’s it we’re going.” Alex shudders grabbing Jo’s arm lightly. 

She nods softly looking equally if not more freaked out. “What we gonna do? We can’t just walk out now...” 

“Like hell, we can’t, we’ll just say we have an emergency..” 

“What we gonna say to Kepner...” she whispers, stopping in the doorway, hoping her and Alex could maybe just back up now and leave without a word, what are the chances they'd even see this guy again. 

“Who cares?” 

“Do you have a song?” Paulo appears in front of them, pulling the pair into the ballroom, bursting Jo and Alex’s bubble completely unphased by their hushed whispers as he taps his foot against the floor as he looks at them expectantly. 

“A song?” Jo mumbles her forehead creased as she looks back at Alex. They didn’t really have a song, wasn’t that something that just happened in the movies? I mean couples didn’t really have songs, not soppy love songs that made them think of each other, she thought of Alex when she heard the theme tune to some wrestling show but that wasn’t gonna be appropriate for their first dance was it? 

“Yes, a song....your song, all couples have a song, what is your song?” He snaps his voice rasing at the end as he swings his arms out dramatically. 

Alex shrugs, looking between Jo and Paulo “We don’t have one...” 

The man visibly shudders as he starts towards Jo and Alex, the shiny sequins on his shirt sparkling with every step. “You. Don’t. Have. One?”

Jo swallows hard, the guy was intense, to say the least I mean who cared if they had a song or not, just pick one and get this done with. 

“April thought you might say that and she has picked one for you, though I must say to really feel the music you should have a song that connects to your soul.”

“Connects to your soul?” Alex whispers, now it's his turn to shudder, as he gives a Jo a pointed look that clearly meant he was blaming her for this. 

“Now stand up straight, sort your posture out...head up, look at her.” Paulo snaps, gabbing hold of Alex's chin making him hiss as he points it in a twisted angle and then smacks his back, making Alex stand up straight. The guy was lucky Alex didn’t knock him out there and then. 

He grabs hold of Jo, pushing her closer towards Alex until their chest are touching. “Put your arm here and you’re going to step one two three turn…” pushing them around the room before Alex and Jo have a chance to protest. 

“You have the frame of an octopus, my dear…” He sighs shaking his head at Jo, who was barely keeping up with the movements. 

“Thank you?” she mumbles, wincing as pushed at her shoulders, making her straighten her back. 

“That's no compliment my dear...now put your hand in his and slowly dip to your right side...feel your bodies move against each other…” Paulo sighed his hands flowing out in weird waves making Alex think maybe they should leave him to let his own body to move against itself. 

Jo smirked trying to hold back a laugh as they watched the dance instructor close his eyes, getting lost in the music. 

"I can think of better ways for our bodies to move against each other,” Alex whispered, raising his eyebrows suggestively as he felt Jo’s body press against his.

A gruelling couple of hours later not only were Jo and Alex starving but they’d also realised they were not as fit as they liked to think. Neither one of them had any idea first dances could be this complicated and honestly Paulo was a little too passionate about the whole first dance intimacy thing.

If Alex was honest he hadn’t seen many first dances, when you thought about it not a lot of couples got round to doing it or he’d either dipped as soon as the speeches started. 

“Okay from the top...3...2...1”

**_There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow_ **

**_There's nothing that I won't do for your kiss_ **

**_I love you like there's no tomorrow_ **

**_Cause nothing ever felt like this_ **

Alex squeezed his eyes shut, the only thing keeping him from walking out of this tortuous morning was the woman in his arms. She was mumbling a string of curse words under her breath as Paulo yelled the steps from the side. A slight smirk appears across his face as leant back slightly, watching as she stared down at her feet. He’d never really figured her for the type of girl that wanted to be swept around the dance floor. I mean she had suggested they have the entire wedding at Joe's bar for god's sake, clearly, Kepner had got to her and if it made her happy then well he could do it. Even if her happiness was laughing at his expense while she stepped on his toes.

**_There's nothing I won't steal or borrow_ **

**_I'll travel on a boat or aeroplane_ **

**_I'll explore a world of sorrow_ **

**_Cause when I find you I know, I know I'mma be okay_ **

“Just relax” He whispered, pulling her in closer, pressing a tender kiss to her cheek as the slowly spun around. 

“How are you getting this?” She hissed, keeping a tight grip on his shoulders as they fell back into step. “How are you getting this and I’m not?” 

“It’s just like wrestling follow the moves...count the beats you know” Alex shrugs nonchalantly, he could count the steps he was by no means graceful and it was more of stomp then a quickstep but he could manage. 

“No, I don’t know” Jo groans, grimacing as she stepped on his toes for felt like the 100th time, mumbling her apologies. 

**_See the times are changing_ **

**_And I'm sure of nothing that I know_ **

**_Except this is us, and this is love, and this is where I'm home_ **

Jo sighed as she tried to relax into his arms, it was by no means a smooth dance, sure she’d stepped on his toes more times then she could count but it only made her smirk hearing him grumble each time, he was surprisingly pretty good at this whole dance thing, she almost felt like he’d been holding out on her. The whole time she’d known him his dancing had been reserved to a reluctant shuffle, the hospital would have a field day seeing Alex Karev in action. 

**_In a world that's breaking, where nothing is for keeps_ **

**_Oh this is us, this is love and this is where I sleep_ **

**_This is us, this is love and this is where I sleep_ **

“Should we be offended Kepner chose a song about sleeping for our first dance,” Jo asked, as she and Alex managed to fall into step with each other, raising her head so she could meet his eyes, surprised to find while she'd been counting the steps his eyes were already trained on her. Her face instantly softened as their eye met, nothing could hurt her when she was looking in his eyes, she honestly thought they could face anything as long as they faced it together. 

“No…” Alex shakes his head as he purses his lips listening to the lyrics for a moment, Kepner had done pretty good if you asked him, he was never gonna tell her that but the lyrics were scarcely accurate. He'd never had a single good thing in his life, nothing sold to hold on to until Jo. But now with her in his arms, well this was something I mean this was it. “Pretty accurate if you ask me”

**_I'm from a generation undecided_ **

**_I'm restless and I can't help changing lanes_ **

**_But in all the noise and the excitement_ **

**_Your love is all that will remain_ **

**_I've said all of my goodbyes to ego_ **

**_I gambled all I got, there's no plan B_ **

**_It's the first time that I've learnt to let go_ **

**_It's the only place I feel, the only place I feel like me_ **

Paulo’s tutting from the sidelines throws Jo off count as the go-to turn, stepping forward they both bump smack into each other, sending Jo tumbling as her hands reach out clutching tightly at his neck, squeezing her eyes shut, bracing herself for the fall. Before she can hit the floor she feels Alex's arms encircle her wast at the last second, swiftly lifting her up, she finds herself automatically wrapping her legs around his waist. A familiar grin falling across both their faces as she leans her forehead against his. They both seem obvious to Paulos instructions as he grimaces on the sideline shaking his head in disgust. 

**_See the times are changing_ **

**_I'm sure of nothing that I know_ **

**_Except this is us and this is love, and this is where I'm home_ **

“Alex...” Jo squeals, holding onto him tightly as he spins her around in his arms. His laugh loud and rough in her ear, infecting her all over as he laughs alongside him. Their faces are so close she can feel his breath against her neck, making her squirm uncomfortably, pressing her body against his. Her hands tracing down his chest as he comes to a stop. His heavy breaths fan her face as he leans up to look at her, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Let’s get out of here...” He whispers glancing to where Paulo is busy tapping away on his phone. 

Ah, fuck it how many people learn to waltz for their first dance anyway, if Jo had it her way they would’ve been at the hospital chapel during lunch and had pizza at Joe’s and clearly there were better ways to spend their Saturday that still involved being in her soon to be husbands arms. “Lead the way...”

**_In a world that's breaking, where nothing is for keeps_ **

**_Oh this is us, this is love and this is where I sleep_ **

**_This is us, this is love and this is where I sleep_ **

* * *

Alex let out a deep breath as his head hit the pillow, his arms coming to wrap around Jo as she rolled closer to him, tucking her head into his neck. “See this is how I like to spend my Saturdays” He murmurs pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. 

“Mhmm no complaints form me but you can explain it to April.” Jo hums content, stretching out in their bed, making Alex moan as she slipped out of his grip, grabbing his shirt from the floor, throwing it over her head. 

“What are you doing?” He sighs, leaning up against the headboard to watch her.

Jo smiled, plugging her phone into the stereo, swaying her hips as she hummed softly, “Dance practice…” she shrugs looking back at Alex over her shoulder, that stupid grin on his making her heart beat faster.

The opening tune to Hot Blooded filled the loft, as Alex shook his head, letting a chuckle as he watched Jo shake her head her wild curls flying around her as she spun around the loft, kicking her leg out as she began to play air guitar. 

_**Well, I'm hot-blooded, check it and see** _

_**I got a fever of a hundred and three** _

_**Come on baby, do you do more than dance?** _

“Come on it’s your favourite…” she called over the music, gesturing for him to come to join her, sliding across the floor back over to their bed.

“You’re insane…” Alex grinned, jumping up surprising her as he grabbed her by the waist from behind, making Jo squeal as he spins her about. 

Jo rolled her eyes as she slips out of his grip, turning the volume louder before sliding across the loft floor again, flicking her hair about dramatically, while pretending to play the guitar. She was in complete bliss, her eyes shut, that bright smile spread across her face as she slid down onto her knees as the chorus hit. Now that was more like the women he loved Alex thought as he chuckled from the side watching as she lept up on to the bed. Catching sight of him she winked, flipping her hair over to one side as she extended her hand out towards him. Alex let out a quiet groan as he let her pull him up, grabbing her around the waist as they both began to sing/mainly yell out the lyrics laughing with each other. It probably wasn’t the first dance Kepner had in mind but it was more than perfect to them.


End file.
